


I'd really like to kiss you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Barista Raphael, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, don't mind the moody rommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss you again? I'd really like to kiss you...," Simon blurted out and blushed as soon as the words left his mouth because he had not planned on saying this out loud. He might have thought about wanting to kiss his boyfriend for at least half an hour now, though...Their first kiss had been in the coffee shop, Raphael's workplace, and technically the second and third had happened there as well but this was already a few days ago now and they hadn't seen each other face to face since then. They had texted an awful lot and spoken on the phone, yes, but obviously, <em>there had been no kissing possible</em> and Simon was pretty sure he had withdrawal symptoms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd really like to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this part is more random than the others and it's basically just 1.2k of...barely-anything-happening. But I wanted to write another chapter in the series because I kinda love writing it and it's my birthday so I'm allowed to write pointless shit! *laughs*

"You two are disgusting."

Raphael raised one eyebrow and his hand stopped halfway to his face because he had been about to take a sip of his tea. He glanced to the equally confused looking Simon next to him before shifting his gaze to Magnus, who sat opposite to them at the small kitchen table of their shared apartment.

"Why exactly is he here?"

Raphael snorted at Simon's question and had to stop himself from laughing out loud when his best friend made a weird sound in the back of his throat, a strange mixture of disbelieve and fake-hurt.

"I _live_ here, Salmon," Magnus replied with a huff and put the fashion magazine he had been reading until this moment down on the table before getting up in a rather dramatic movement that still somehow turned out looking graceful. Simon was pretty sure he would have fallen over his own two feet - he even managed to stumble every now and then while getting up like a normal human being. Both of their gazes followed Magnus out of the room, and then they looked at each other while listening to the elder's door fall closed.

"Uh. What was that about?" Simon looked a little uncomfortable and his boyfriend put down his mug again, instead tugged the other's hand closer and tangled their fingers together with a little shrug.

"Don't worry about him. He's been like this for the past few days and I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I guess it's Alec-related," Raphael replied and nudged his boyfriend's knee with his own.

"He's simply frustrated to see us together because obviously there's some trouble in his own relationship at the moment but I'm sure it will be sorted out soon. Those two are way too whipped to stay separated for too long. Give it another day or two and Magnus will be back to swooning over Alec's nose," he added with a sigh because he was the one who had to listen to all of this sappy stuff.

"Alec's nose?"

"He's ridiculous and even admires the way this guy _breathes_. He's in absolutely no position to call us _disgusting_ because he's the most ridiculous person ever when it comes to romance." Raphael tried to act annoyed but the adorable sound of Simon's laughter made his lips quirk up into an involuntary little smile. Well, he might be pretty damn ridiculous as well but at least he kept most of the completely mushy comments to himself.

"Come on, let's head to my room and not bother the grump with our couple-y presence anymore," Raphael suggested and drank the rest of his tea before getting up and placing it in the sink, together with Simon's already empty mug. Then he took the elder's hand again to pull him to his feet and lead the way to his room. Just when they sat down on the bed and Raphael was about to ask if they should maybe watch a movie, Simon beat him to breaking the moment of silence.

"Can I kiss you again? I'd really like to kiss you...," Simon blurted out and blushed as soon as the words left his mouth because he had not planned on saying this out loud. He might have thought about wanting to kiss his boyfriend for at least half an hour now, though...Their first kiss had been in the coffee shop, Raphael's workplace, and technically the second and third had happened there as well but this was already a few days ago now and they hadn't seen each other face to face since then. They had texted an awful lot and spoken on the phone, yes, but obviously, _there had been no kissing possible_ and Simon was pretty sure he had withdrawal symptoms!

"Why...do you ask? I thought we're boyfriends, isn't that basically a permission to kiss whenever without having to ask? I kissed you in the shop, in front of my colleague and customers - do you think I would mind you kissing me when it's just you and me?"

Simon had to hold back from rolling his eyes at how much he adored the other's teasing voice, the hint of a smirk on his inviting lips and the light tilt of the younger's head, amusement lighting up his beautiful dark eyes. This gorgeous boy was his _boyfriend_ and he was allowed to just _kiss_ him whenever he wanted to. And he wanted to, right now, very badly! This was why Simon turned around to face the younger, shifting in a cross-legged position and motioned for Raphael to come a little closer.

"You're ridiculous," Raphael commented but complied anyway, mirroring his lover's position and raised his eyebrows when their knees bumped into one another, preventing them from sitting in a distance that would be comfortable for kissing. Somehow, spontaneous kisses were a lot less awkward than announced ones, it seemed.

"Come on, stretch out your legs," he suggested when he saw the elder's embarrassed blush and slightly helpless gaze. Simon frowned a little but loosened his position, places his outstretched legs tentatively on each side his boyfriend, caging him in. Raphael snorted softly before doing just the same, placed his thighs on top of Simon's and kind of loosely wrapped his legs around the other's hip, scooting closer. Simon couldn't prevent his cheeks from heating up even more at the sudden closeness of this position but he immediately loved being this wrapped up in the younger male.

"Why are you still thinking? I thought you were going to kiss me," Raphael's teasing voice pulled him back to reality and he was tempted to give a witty reply but he swallowed every word at the tip of his tongue when he felt the soft touch of slightly rough fingertips on both sides of his neck. Raphael softly cupped his jaw and that was all the prompting Simon needed. He followed the barely-there pull of his lover's gentle hands, his own coming to rest on the soft material of Raphael's dark sweater at his sides and his eyes fluttered close when their lips _finally_ connected.

It was not the most graceful kiss and at first, their noses bumped at first but then Raphael tilted his ever so slightly and Simon felt like he melted against the other boy. Raphael's lips were full and so unbelievably soft; Simon just had to carefully nip at the bottom one with his teeth and was rewarded with the tiniest of sighs. His heart was beating madly, shaky fingertips digging into soft fabric, and his mind was only able to form one word. _Raphael_. Over and over again.

Raphael never got around to asking if the elder wanted to watch a movie because the rest of the evening consisted of nothing but a lot of kissing and snuggling, wrapped up in each other. And despite everything being nothing but innocent, not even leaving the territory of close-mouthed kisses, Simon felt like he couldn't be happier. He had this, could wrap his arms around Raphael, kiss him, call him his boyfriend and there was nothing more perfect. Being a little shy and awkward from time to time was more than worth it.


End file.
